


Fuck Me Like I Know You Can

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Alec wants Bill to be a little rough with him.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. A Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all like this. Find me on tumblr as assassin-or-templar-56.

Alec sat on the couch, a cooling mug of tea sitting on the coffee table, deep in thought. He'd gotten off work early this afternoon, but Bill had said that he'd probably be home around 6:30. That was giving Alec time to think about a request he was hoping to propose to him. They have been married a little over three months, and have had sex multiple times since, but Bill was always so gentle with Alec.  
Not that Alec minded that of course, but he wasn't a piece of glass or a fragile flower. He enjoyed a little rough treatment now and then, and he knew that Bill was more than capable of being rough, but he always seemed to hold himself back during sex. He always made sure Alec came first, and often almost forgot about his own pleasure unless Alec finished him off himself.  
But hopefully tonight, Bill would be willing to listen to Alec's request. Just the thought of Bill becoming more animalistic was enough to send slivers of arousal through Alec's body. Shivers raced down the Scotsman's spine, his heart quickened, and he felt his cock twitch inside the confines of his pants as he picked up and sipped his tea, waiting impatiently for 6:30 to come.


	2. The Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets home from work and listens to, and responds to Alec's request.

At 6:45, Alec heard the front door open and shut, causing him to look up from the sauce simmering on the stove in front of him.   
"Alec?" Bill called.  
"Kitchen," Alec called back.   
Footsteps approached as Alec switched the stove off and carefully picked up the pot of red sauce, very delicately pouring some on to a plate of already prepared spaghetti on the table. Bill came into the kitchen, dressed impeccably in slacks, dress shirt and shoes, and a bowtie, but no jacket.   
He leaned against the doorway. "You made dinner?"  
Alec scoffed playfully. "Of course I did. You're the one always nagging to me about not eating properly."  
"Well, you don't," Bill said, smiling. "You're a grown man but still skinny as a road sign. I made a vow when we got married that I'd make sure you have three full meals a day instead of microwaved tea and stale toast every now and again."   
Alec rolled his eyes as he got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Shut up and come sit down."   
Bill chuckled lightly as he sat down. Alec pushed a plate towards him, poured them each a glass of wine, then sat down next to his husband. They ate and talked and drank, then once the table was cleared, and the dishes were down, they retired to the living room. Bill sat down and looked expectantly at Alec, who remained standing, chewing his bottom lip slightly.  
"Alec, is everything alright?" Bill asked, concerned.   
"Yeah." Alec cleared his throat, licked his lips before he sat down. "I just have a request that I'd like you to listen to. Please."  
Bill raised an eyebrow. "Go on."   
Alec wrung his hands, then suddenly surged forward and placed his lips on Bill's. The other man tensed for half a second before relaxing into the kiss, closing his eyes, winding his arms around Alec's shoulders as the Scot settled himself into Bill's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. They kissed for a few moments before Alec pulled away. Bill opened his eyes, already feeling arousal curling through him.  
"Is your request that I take you on this couch?" He asked. Alec laughed quietly.  
"No, maybe some other time," he replied. He shifted on Bill's lap, played with the hair at the base of his neck. "I love you. And I love how gentle you are with me, but I'm not delicate. My pacemaker has been installed for over a year, and the doctors have given me the all clear for more..strenuous activities. So, I was hoping you'd be a little...rough with me."   
Bill raised both his eyebrows. "You like it rough?"  
Alec bit his lip, blood rushing south at Bill's choice of words.   
"Only a little bit," he explained. "I...like having my hair pulled. I like being bitten, scratched, marked up a little." He shifted a little, his cock filling rapidly, Bill glanced down, a hand gliding down Alec's chest to press against the bulge forming in his pants. The slender man moaned at the slight pressure.   
"If this is something you want," Bill said slowly, "I'm willing to try it. Should we have a safeword?"   
Alec shook his head. "No. I trust you to control yourself. I'll let you know if it's too much."   
"Very well," Bill said. He pulled Alec into a kiss, this one deeper, tongue flicking against Alec's lips, seeking access, which the other man willingly gave. Keeping one hand on the back of Alec's hand, Bill used the other to deftly unbutton and unzip his pants. Alec groaned into the kiss as he felt Bill palm his cock through his underwear. Suddenly, their lips parted, and Alec let out a low whine at the loss of contact.  
"Undress," Bill ordered, eyes dark with desire, pupils ever-so-slightly dilated. Alec hastened to comply. He slid off Bill's lap, quickly pulling his shirt over his head, then sliding his pants down and off his legs. He reached for the waistband of his boxers, but Bill's sharp voice stopped him.   
"Leave those on," he said. Alec froze and looked at his husband. He was watching him with a very obvious bulge in his slacks and a hungry look in his eyes. He stood up and stepped close to Alec, placing his hands on his hips. He leaned in, close to Alec's ear, and whispered, "Go upstairs and wait on the bed. I'm going to take my clothes off down here, then I'm going to come up there and fuck you like you want to be fucked. "  
Alec groaned at the low, primal sound Bill's voice was taking on before he moved towards the stairs. He felt Bill place a firm smack on his arse as he moved.


	3. Response Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill grants Alec's request.

Alec entered their bedroom and sat down on the bed, his cock tenting the fabric of his boxers. His heart was beating slightly faster, but then sped up more when he heard Bill's footsteps approaching. His husband appeared in the doorway, all of his clothes gone. His cock stood proud and red against his belly, precome already beading at the tip. Alec licked his lips.   
"What do you want, Alec?" Bill asked lowly.   
"I want you to fuck me like I know you can," Alec responded. Bill growled, the sound making Alec's pick twitch and leak more precome into his underwear, before he pounced, knocking Alec back into the pillows and sealing their lips together in a messy kiss.   
Alec moaned as their erections brushed against each other. Bill snaked one hand into his hair, pulling his head back enough for him to kiss and nip at his neck.  
"Bill, please," Alec whined. He felt his husband smirk against his skin before taking some between his teeth and biting down hard enough that a bruise quickly formed, bright against Alec's flushed, sweaty skin. Pushing Alec down on to his back, Bill kissed down one side of his neck, to his chest, where he scraped his teeth across the scar from the pacemaker operation, which caused the other man to whine and arch his back.   
Bill licked and sucked on both of Alec's nipples, then ventured lower, across his belly, until he reached the bulge in the Scot's underwear. He mouthed at Alec's erection through the fabric, licking at the head, tasting the precome through the material.  
Alec tipped his head back, panting, hands clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.   
"Masters, for fuck's sake," he moaned.   
Bill palmed Alec's crotch. "You my mouth on you? You want to come down my throat?"   
Alec arched into the touch, eyes tightly closed. Bill smiled, then relented and pulled off Alec's boxers, tossing them aside. Alec's erection slapped against his stomach, the head glistening. Bill wasted no time, wrapping his lips around the head and pressing his tongue against the slit. He felt Alec's hands tangle in his hair as he began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks for more suction.   
"God, that's good," Alec gasped. Bill hummed in agreement, and the vibration made Alec inhale as his cock twitched in response.   
Finally, just when Alec felt heat pool in his abdomen, Bill pulled off his, licking his lips as he stared at Alec with eyes so dark with lust and desire that he shivered.  
"Hand me the lube," Bill commanded, his voice hoarse. Alec moved towards the bedside table, opened the top drawer with a shaky hand, located the lube, and handed it to Bill, who took it then moved so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard.   
He flipped the cap of the lube open, slicked a couple of his fingers. "Come here, Alec. Into my lap."  
Alec obeyed, straddling Bill's lap, arms around his neck. Bill trailed a hand down Alec's back to his ass. He circled the tip of one slick finger against the rim before slowly pressing in. Alec hissed at the stretch.   
"You're so gorgeous," Bill murmured reverently. He added a second finger, scissoring them as Alec mewled, his cock rubbing against their bellies. "You take my fingers so well. No matter how tight you are, you always open up so easily for me." A third finger joined the first two. Alec was whimpering and moaning, nails digging into Bill's shoulders gently at first, then deeply when his fingers brushed over his prostate.  
"Please, Bill, I need you inside me," Alec sobbed. Bill smiled. "How could I deny such a desperate plea?"  
He removed his fingers, causing Alec to whimper at the loss. Bill slicked up his cock, hissing as the cold substance coated his heated flesh. Taking hold of Alec's hips, he guided the other man down on to his cock.   
Alec moaned loudly. "Fuck, you're big."  
Bill tightened his grip on Alec's hips. The tight warmth of his husband's body was making him dizzy with lust. They each held still for a moment, then Alec began moving, rolling his hips as he bounced on Bill's cock. Bill moaned, toes curling, hands gripping hard enough to bruise, before they traveled up and down Alec's back, nails raking red lines across his pale flesh.  
"Fuck, that's it," Alec gasped, slamming himself down on Bill's cock. "Scratch me, mark me. Make me yours."   
Bill moaned and latched on to one of Alec's nipples, biting and sucking until a new mark appeared, adding to the ones scattered about Alec's body.   
Suddenly, Alec shifted angles and yelled out as Bill"s cock touched his prostate. Bill gasped, thrusting upwards to meet Alec's rhythm.   
"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Alec panted. Sweat glistened on his skin, his hair was messy, hickies stood out on his chest, neck, shoulders, his lips were swollen and red, and his erection pulsed against his slender stomach.   
"That's right," Bill panted. "Come for me, Hardy. Get nice and tight for me so I can come inside you." Alec speared himself down on Bill's cock three more times before his back arched, muscles rippling under his skin, mouth open in ecstasy as he came in hot spurts against Bill's stomach. The shock of tightness and the sight of Alec coming was enough to make Bill thrust once, twice more before he came deep inside of his husband.   
Alec buried his face into the crook of Bill's neck, his breath hot against the sweaty skin. He felt Bill petting his hair for a moment before he moved to lift Alec off his lap.  
"No," Alec said quietly. Bill stopped, and Alec pulled back to look him in the face.   
"Are you okay?" Bill asked. Alec smiled tiredly.  
"Never better," he said. "I just want to stay like this for a minute." Bill nodded and wrapped his arms around him again, holding him close.   
"I love you," Alec said, nuzzling Bill's neck.  
Bill kissed his sweaty hair. "I love you too."


End file.
